WHAT IF?
by Nessie and Jake 4eva
Summary: Just a collection of what ifs in the twilight series...what if bella chose jacob? What if she never went cliff-jumping? What if she never concieved Nessie? What if the science teacher never paired her up with Edward? Mm..what if...
1. What if Bella Chose Jacob?

**What if Bella chose Jacob?**

**(Just a cute what if)**

**Disclaimer:**

Me: Hey Guess what?

Fanfiction: What?

Me: I don't own own Twilight!!!

Fanfiction: No!!! Really!!!

Me: Yeah, I know...shocker!!!

Fanfiction: Yay this is pointless we all know you don't own twilight.

Me: Try telling Atom Publishers that.

_**I was trapped in a box.**_

"_**Bella..." the majestic voice echoed.**_

"_**Bella..."**_

_**I kept on trying to get out of the box but it seemed impossible,**_

"_**Bella..." He repeated once more.**_

"_**Wait... Edward!!!" I called out to the voice.**_

"_**Too late Bella..." His voice trailed off and I cursed. "Edward!!"**_

"_**Bells... Bells..." This time it was the voice of something else.**_

_**A more defined American accent, a certain rough kind of deep voice called out.**_

_**And a werewolf howled.**_

"**Bella, honey wake up!!!" Jacob shook me to wake up. "We'll be late for the flight."**

**Oh right, I was in Hawaii on a honeymoon, as Mrs Isabella Black.**

**I sighed as I smelt the beautiful Hawaiian ocean air. We had spent the night in a traditional hut-like on the beach inn place.**

**I had had the best night of my life... the beautiful Hawaiian dancers the cool cuisine and when Jake and I entered our room, kissing... oh...it was all perfect. Except for one little detail... I had dreamt of Edward.**

**I hadn't dreamt of him for two years, oh why now? When my life is getting SO bearable and SO wonderful and kind of normal except for the whole werewolf thing, there hadn't been vampires in Forks since the Cullens left the day after we killed Victoria- the day I chose Jacob, the day I gave Edward back his ring...**

"**I'm going to go and order us breakfast at the cabana... this hotel sucks, no room service." Jacob said.**

"**Okay, I'll be in the shower " I smiled at him.**

**I entered the shower and couldn't stop thinking of Edward- why did I have this dream?**

**I climbed out and wrapped my towel around me and walked into the room to get dressed. I slipped off my towel. The door opened and I nearly had a fit... but it was only Jacob. He sighed as he closed the door with his foot.**

"**Wheres our breakfast?" I ask him, but he just grins at me as he shakes his head.**

**He grabs me and starts kissing me passionately...**

"**Jake...what about the flight?"**

"**Who cares, all I care about is you..."**

**I sigh... the rest of the day we didn't leave that room.**

**9 months later**

**I smile as Jacob smiles as we cradle our newborn half werewolf half human baby girl, Janelle. She has Jacobs beautiful black hair, but has my chocolate brown eyes. Her hair is curly and her skin is a tanned colour... she has his button nose and Jacob says she has my lips.**

**Janelle is a very strong baby and her skin is really toasty... I always get a bruise when she grips my fingers tightly... I have a feeling shes going to be a werewolf just like her daddy when she grows up.**

_**10 years later**_

"**Its my 30****th**** birthday!!" I cry out and fall into my Jacobs arms. Jacob hasn't aged but he passes off as a 28 year old because of his big muscular body shape. But sometimes still has the maturity of a 16 year old.**

**My 10 year old, Janelle barges into the room with a tray. On the tray is a pancake with ice-cream and cinnamon. A glass of half full orange juice and a birthday card.**

"**Happy Birthday Mom," She smiles and gives me a mini bear hug.**

"**Awww thank you honey. " Now that she's getting older she's really looking just like her dad.**

**I get up and smile as I rub my round stomach .**

**I know she's only 8 months but I know that Jenney is going to be just as beautiful as her sister.**

"**Hello Jenney, Mommy is 30 today..." I talk to her softly but then something's wrong. I don't feel my Jenney anymore...**

**I tell Jacob and he rushes me off to the hospital.**

_**5 hours later**_

**The doctor had told me that Jenney is dying... and they need to make an emergency suzerain I got knocked out with drugs and woke up with one of the nurses cradling Jenney.**

**My baby... Jenney Black.**

**I smile and cry at the same time.**

_**5 years later**_

**Me and Jacob had an argument again. Janelle was getting TOO moody. Jacob says its the process in becoming a werewolf... and he understands whats shes going through... but I found CIGARETTES in her jacket pocket.**

"**She's only 15, Jake."**

"**We can't reprimand her, Bells. We can only when she's calmed down a bit."**

"**I love it when you're angry..." I pause and caress him.**

"**Oh Bells..." he picks me up and kisses me.**

**I sigh, and fall into his arms... "Oh Jake..."**

**I grin at him as I pull off my shirt...my werewolf...and enjoy the 5 minutes of us time...**

**Maybe we'll get the third child I want...**

**And next thing I know...**

_**The doorbell rings.**_

"**Who is that at this hour?" Jacob unlocks his lips from mine and opens the door, he knows who it is already because he can pick it up... but it's probably habit.. He curses."**

"**I want to talk to Bella." A recognizable voice came from the door.**

"**Edward!" I gasped. As I put my shirt back on.**

_**2 months later**_

**I am in his arms... his lovely embrace...His bare chest cold but so comforting. He is kissing my neck softly, tracing his lips across the recent mark he made when he turned me into one of them.**

**The raindrops pitter patter on the everywhere in the beautiful forest back in Forks, I'm lying on the forest floor with anticipation as I'm kissing his blood red lips with nothing other than passion... I am hungry for blood, but I'll go hunt a deer will come second...**

"**So the divorce is final?" He whispers into my ear.**

**His whispers are better than that day 15 years ago when Jacob came in without the breakfast.**

"**Yeah..." I smile at him. " Yeah..."**

"**Wonderful now you can be Mrs Cullen... officially. Now we can finally do this..."**

"**Do what?" I grin. We both jump up onto the cliff above us. He unties my hair, I open my mouth... but he puts his finger to my lips.**

"**Oh, you'll have to wait and see, my love..."**

**He pulls me into his arms , unbuttons my shirt... and the rest is self-explanatory.**

**I sigh in the morning across Edwards sparkling chest on the clifftop**

**Good Morning was my habit, I can't say that because we haven't been sleeping. I just kiss his chest and he kisses my cheek, "Lovely was it not my fair Bella?"**

**I nod and sigh as I stretch and put my clothes back on. . I hear a wolf howl in pain...**

**It isn't Jacob.**

**It's coming from the bottom of the cliff.**

**It sounds like the howl of **_**our**_** Janelle.**

**And the voice of our Jenney, crying out..."Daddy!!! Wake up!!! Please!!!"**


	2. What if Bella never jumped off the cliff

**What if Bella never jumped off the cliff?**

**Disclaimer: Read Chapter 1!!!**

Jacob wrapped his arms around me as we sat on the sand.. together. I looked up at the cliff beyond.

"I don't feel like cliff diving anymore..." I murmured.

"Me neither." He's skin was so werewolf warm and in that instant I realized that I couldn't hear Edwards voice anymore...

He would have been saying "Pull away!! Or get away, he'll snap and you'll die!!!"

I... I think I... moved on...

Indescribable...

A single teardrop rolled down my cheek.

"Are you crying?"

Jacob asked me , it was only 1 teardrop...

Oh yeah, super werewolf senses.

I shook my head, but then I burst out hysterically crying onto his bare chest. It was big and bare... but as warm as the summer sun back in Phoenix.

"I... think... I'm... over _him_."

I felt as my tears turned slowly to steam as they dropped onto his flaming skin.

"Bella... it's... okay... I know... it's not... but..." He was trying to comfort me but I knew it was hard for him because he was trying to hide a grin.

I kept on crying...

Jacob lifted my chin so that I would face him. His hand was so soft, yet strong.

I looked into his dark black eyes as he spoke, even though everything was just so blurry because of my tears.

"Sometimes... it happens... look at me with my mom for example.." I knew this was hard for the NEW Jacob but I could see the old one was peeking through.

And I think it was an involutionary action... but as he spoke , I pulled him closer and kissed him.

I betrayed Edward...

Well, not really.

Jacob was SO strong and he was such a strong and passionate kisser.

When he let go of my lips...

He grinned.

But made a serious face again.

"Bella..." He shook his head.

He lies down onto the sand , I collapse next to him tracing my fingers across his muscles.

"What... did I cross the line?" Wasn't this what he wanted?

Didn't he have an interest in me?

"Uhh...you weren't even close..."

He pulled me closer and we started kissing, and ironically, it started raining...

But he didn't stop... the rain, a werewolf, a romance...

It felt so wonderful.

I gasped as I awoke in a fright...

"Bells?" Jacob whispered.

I looked around me, we were in the garage place at the back in Jacobs place.

In La Push...

Billy and Charlie had gone and slept over at the clearwaters because of Harry's death they went to comfort the family. Jake and I...

We had fallen asleep in the garage on the cement floor... after a steamy night of teen romance.

A little TOO MUCH romance...

As in, yeah we did IT.

I was on Jakes bare chest and rolled off with the white linen silk duvet over me.

I ran my fingers across my hair.

"Wow." Was all I could say. I remembered every magical moment of the night before... it all was SO beautiful.

"Yeah...uh..." Jake sat up

"I'm going to go and uhh... take a shower? May I?" I asked.

"Yeah, you should do that."

It's been weeks, Jacob hasn't answered my calls.

Why not?

I've been feeling really sick.

I hope it's not what I think it is...

"DAMMIT!!!" I exclaimed at the stick in my hands, I fell to the cold tiled floor.

Positive.

Oh, my gosh...

What am I going to say? I can picture the scene:

Jake walks up to me and smiles his Jacob (old or new) smile and says, "Hey Bells!!"

Then I smile a false smile, "Hey... Guess what? I'm pregnant with your child!!"

AM I NUTS??

AND CHARLIE...

I can see THAT one clearly:

"Whats for supper?" Charlie asks me in his average police dad tone.

"I'm Pregnant."

And he spits out his beer and gets out his hunting gun and goes, "Who's the father?"

Alice... she'll see me pregnant... she'll know what to do...

"But Alice..." I ask on the phone.

"I will NEVER help a double-crosser who is carrying _DOG SPAWN_!!!"

She hangs up.


End file.
